The present disclosure relates to a digitizing apparatus, which reads image data of originals of a plurality of pages, and which generates an electronic document file by compiling the read image data of the plurality of pages into a single file.
A document digitizing apparatus is known, which is capable of adding some kind of title to each page, and adding link information that indicates association among individual pages, in a case in which image data of originals of a plurality of pages such as a book and a magazine is read and an electronic document file is generated by compiling the read image data of the plurality of pages into a single file. Since the title and link information are added to the electronic document file that is generated by the digitizing apparatus, the added title and link information facilitate searching when browsing the file later on.
However, the conventional art has a problem that an operation of generating an electronic document file is complicated, since a user has to manually input a title and link information when generating the electronic document file.